Beyond Halloween
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: A Halloween that is certaintly more Beyond the norm. Beyond Birthday decides to end 13 victims on their due date. And what does one little girl named Quarter Queen have to do with all of this?


A/N: Well, here's the Beyond fic that I said I would write. Anyways, today's Halloween, so I decided to do this before the last chapter of Cravings Come In Different Varieties (MelloXSayu fic) comes out, and before I go scare the living hell out of people trick-or-treating. (Wait, living hell? What? How is hell living…)

**I got tired of writing only romance fics, so this is a great break. **

**Kind of drabble-ish, except at one point it stops being drabble-ish.**

**THIS IS A ONESHOT, SO DON'T ASK FOR MORE CHAPTERS! PERIOD! . **

**Anyways, it's rated M because…well you'll find out why.**

**A BEYOND HALLOWEEN!**

**THIS IS HAPPENING A YEAR BEFORE THE LABB MURDER CASES!**

****

**Yum, strawberry jam-filled candies.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love.**

**Review.**

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Prologue

Beyond began preparing for the start of Halloween. Boy, how he loved Halloween, especially that fake man that he put up in his doorway that people thought was harmless. But it could chop your head off if you didn't dodge it. Of course, Beyond preferred making the pain last as long as possible and for him to do the killings himself, but it was easier that way, and there was a reason to all of this.

There always was.

And, Beyond's house wasn't any regular house. You guessed it, it was a haunted house, the kind that no one dares to go to, the kind that was gray and half-demolished. Of course Beyond preferred lavish things, but his little "experiments", they didn't deserve to die in such a place. L, maybe, but not useless people. But there were specific requirements. Your birthday had to be on Halloween, and your full name's initials had to be the same letter. Because for Beyond, everything had to be planned out perfectly.

Exactly perfect.

People would think he was sick, must feel revolted if they ever heard about this. But of course they didn't, and even if they did, he would have killed them. A lot of people say that they have no fears, but the one thing a human fears is death. And they fear it, because they are so used to getting around hard obstacles, and death is something that you cannot avoid. It was simply something people could not accept. You had to die someday, you had an end.

Everyone did.

Beyond Birthday, what with his special Shinigami eyes, could see death every day. And he couldn't bring himself to love anyone, because of that fact. Because if someone he adored died and he could see it coming, what do you think he would have done? Well, that did happen to his best friend A, and it caused Beyond to change, to accept death. And a while after these events, he decided to give people a favor, really. By killing them. To die in a different way at the exact same time that they would have died. To give his Shinigami eyes some use.

That way, he figured, the murders would be perfectly legal, because they would have died anyway.

But, nooo, the court and L could not accept death. They called it murder, he called it a favor. They called it a criminal act, he called it an act of heroism. Besides, taking a life is just one little thing compared to all the things people do in life.

And Beyond was always second. That's what B stood for, Backup, and the second in the alphabet was B. He hated that name. Backup, backup, backup, something to replace the original if anything happened. So with his little Halloween game, he would prove L that he could be first. Best, Bestest, and Better.

So tonight, poor little kids and teenagers were going to get killed, one by one, on time.

According to plan.

"_Kyahahahahahahahahaa, what fun!"_

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Part One

Everyone in the neighborhood was afraid of that house. The man that lived in that house was believed to be a vampire, thanks to Stephanie Meyer and her Twilight books. The man was deathly pale, had red eyes, and never, ever came out of his house. Because that neighborhood was very sunny, or was he just a hermit? He never came out or revealed himself to anyone else, carefully planning out his "Halloween party".

So there were twenty attendees in all, to be his experiments. Of course, they thought they were having a party in a haunted house. A regular party. But it was not a regular party, one that was watching and not a victim would simply see a madman killing off people in irregular ways.

"Welcome, welcome. Enjoy your time!" This was said by Beyond, to a bunch of people squishing into the front entrance.

A little girl stepped through the door. She seemed not even a bit scared. In fact, she seemed lacking nutrition and uncared for. Beyond frowned. He would show her not to be afraid .

He read her name.

_Quarter Queen. What a peculiar name. Wait, what's this?_

Her time was not now. Ah well, if this plan failed then he could use her as a Backup plan.

He shooed her off, saying, "Quarter Queen, now you are not ready to be here. I will find you when you are."

And now, Quarter Queen was scared, wondering how the hell he knew her name. So she ran, all the way back to her home. Her mind eating away, thinking about when this man would get her. And all of that just made her sickness worse.

Beyond Birthday, mastermind genius, was already thinking of a way to kill her if this Halloween party possibly failed to get L's full attention.

Her time was August 4th, 2002. A few months from now, in the next year. He'd just need two more victims for his backup plan to be complete.

After inviting in all the guests, he faced the crowd, waiting eagerly.

A teenager piped up, "Uhm, sir, where are all the party items and decorations?"

"Who said this was a party for you?"

In one quick movement, he pushed everyone down to the basement and locked the door. There were many piercing screams from the ladies, which made him thankful that he had brought along gags. He tied the gags around the screaming people's mouths, which made them worried that he was going to rape them.

"Time to have some fun, darlings."

He tied everyone's wrists and ankles to make sure nobody could hurt him or run away. After doing so, he walked in that hunched way of his to a nearby table that was filled with weapons. Out of all the things he could choose, he chose his favorite. Just because it was more fun this way.

A sharp butcher knife, gleaming menacingly in the dark, along with Beyond's bloody crimson gaze. He read the names of the people.

"Who's first…who's first?"

He quickly scanned through the crowd again, and opened a bottle of jam that seemingly appeared from thin air.

"Aha! YOU! Kristen Noerke!" Beyond's eyes flashed. She was going to die in five minutes.

A girl about the age of 20 that was not gagged and had a very pregnant belly started stuttering. "H-how do y-you know my name?"

"Dearie, don' t ask so many questions, it stalls the fun part."

"Fun part? What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you're just another…experiment…of mine."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I'M ALREADY 9 MONTHS PREGNANT!"

Beyond quickly gagged this woman too.

"Too late. You were going to die of childbirth today anyway. And it's better to have less sad little homeless children in the world, don't you think so?"

Kristen talked into the gag, and it sounded like she was repeating no over and over.

"Goodbye, Kristen Noerke."

5 seconds…

Beyond used the butcher knife and very carefully cut lines into her stomach.

4 seconds…

He stabbed her hard once and Kristen started to cry.

3 seconds…

Beyond lifted up her skin to reveal an embryo struggling to breath. That was going to die any minute, too.

2 seconds…

She started panting frantically and squirming around on the floor, causing her blood to splash out and pool around her body.

1 second…

Dead. She widened her eyes and fell asleep, never to wake up again. The embryo was the same.

This delighted Beyond. Victim number one and it's fetus, gone forever.

"All right, who's next?"

Panicked expressions were on every face in the room, excluding Beyond's now blood-stained face, licking the blood off his fingers while eating jam. Yum, the perfect combo.

He went through every single person, carefully cutting and dissecting them. He made sure no fingerprints were left, and drew a B with blood on the wall, escaping and leaving 13 victims dead.

B.

13.

13 victims.

Dead.

Unfortunately, this plan did not work out and forced him to use his Backup plan. Now he was going to have to track down Quarter Queen and two other victims. What a pain in his serial killer ass. It wouldn't be hard with his eyes, but it was going to take some time.

A/N: Yuhp, and that's what my twisted brain thinks leads up to the LABB murder cases. REVIEW PLEASE!

Wow, took me only 10 minutes to write this.


End file.
